In a steam generator referred to as a steam generator with an economizer, separate supply channels are used for recirculating water and feedwater, and a partition plate (separating unit) supported together with heat transfer tubes by a tube support plate is provided. Mixing of the recirculating water with the feedwater is thereby suppressed, and thermal efficiency is improved (for example, Patent Literature 1).